galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Melba Brownie
is a waitress in the Luxiole's Tea Lounge. Appearance Melba is a short, green haired girl who wears a different outfit in every game she appears in. In Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira, Melba wears a simple maid outfit with a dark blue uniform and white apron while in Mugen Kairo no Kagi, she declares that she added more frills to it. Her appearance in Eigou Kaiki no Toki is the most unique as she replaces the maid outfit with a more traditional Japanese style uniform. Her new apparel is primarily red in color with the white apron still present. She also wears a pink cloth over her hair as well as some ornaments dangling from the uniform and cloth. Personality Melba is a cheery girl whose personality fits the flashy uniform she wears as she tirelessly works as the sole proprietor of the Tea Lounge. Melba has immense pride to her job and work ethic and even Lily commended her for her passion toward her duty. Being a "professional" maid, Melba gets irritated if someone enters the Tea Lounge and does not order anything and usually demands them to leave if they were just going to stand around. She also boasts that she has never once broken any glassware during her time managing the Tea Lounge. Melba is apparently self-conscious of people noticing the changes to her uniform, subtle or not, and frequently asks Kazuya if anything has changed with her appearance. However, when given her praises, she becomes ecstatic and goes frolicking from the compliment. In these occasions, Melba's surprising strength is showcased as she's prone to slapping Kazuya on the back after his rare compliments to her. She was also shown to be able to subdue someone like Kazuya in order to forcibly dress him as a maid. Coupling with this, she also carries a FN P90 on her if danger should arise. History Service on the Luxiole While having the rank of 2nd Lieutenant, Melba's main role is managing the Tea Lounge for the crew to relax in. She is seen, in nearly all of her appearances, in the Tea Lounge as both its manager and its sole maid. Much like the rest of the crew, she is met during Kazuya's tour of the Luxiole where he was surprised to find a cafe inside the ship. It is assumed that Melba is usually present for other social gatherings of the Angel Wing when discussing an issue among themselves. Due to this, she's the one who hears the most rumors around the ship. Melba does not serve too much of an important character in the games other than comedy. She usually argues with Anise and Lunti for their behavior inside the lounge as they, more often than not, cause some trouble. An exception would be Kazuya's "Route" during the 2nd disc content that prepared for Natsume's Route in Mugen Kairo no Kagi where Kazuya wasn't able to significantly bond with an Angel and Kazuya gives the premium pass to the resort planet his teammates while he remains on the Luxiole during downtime. Kazuya was tasked to help Melba out in the cafe and asked him to don a maid uniform. Through Kazuya's cries of embarrassment, Melba transformed Kazuya into a self-admitted "beautiful" girl and the new "Catherine" quickly gained popularity with the male crewmembers. Even after the Angel Wing returned from their vacation, Kazuya continued to cross-dress and work unbeknownst to anyone except himself and Melba. Melba herself actively tried to keep Kazuya's secret as she understood that if anyone found out, he would definitely end up getting hurt. Eventually the Angel Wing figure out the ploy from Kazuya and Kahlua is able to "cover up" the entire situation. Like the other crew members, Melba's last name is learned of by Kazuya in the beginning chapter of Eigou Kaiki no Toki. Trivia *Melba's name is derived from the classic desert known as the Peach Melba. Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Luxiole Crewmembers Category:Civilians